The club can't handle us
by Pure Song
Summary: What begins as an attempt to rejuvenate the spirit of new Beybladers turns into a comedic series of Tyson and his gang discovering their hidden talents and making the BBA's championship into a singing competition.


"Chug. Chug. Chug. Chug. Chug. Wohooo" the entire crowd kept cheering while Daichi and Ming Ming kept eating ice cream.

Daichi had dared Ming Ming to a challenge that whoever managed to finish the ice cream sundae first would get a free meal paid by the loser for an entire month. Little did Daichi know that Ming Ming was one of the most competitive ladies in Japan; He had presumed that the thought of eating an entire sundae by herself would intimidate her. Instead she made the dare most interesting. She ordered extra-large.

Whether Daichi had predicted the result or not, it was clear to the crowd who the winner was going to be. As she entered the last bit of ice cream in her mouth and swallowed it. The crowd had received their winner. "Ming Ming. Ming Ming. Ming Ming." The crowd kept chanting. Some even tried to lift her up. But she gently refused. Instead turned towards Daichi and stated mockingly, "Well Daichi, you do remember the deal?"

"I am a man of my word. And yes I do. But I do believe that you wouldn't be interested in eating a meal right now?" stated Daichi.

"Good heavens no!" exclaimed Ming Ming, "the 'entire month' starts tomorrow onwards." Daichi gently nodded his head.

And they both went home.

…..

Despite having the sun shine brightly in his eyes every morning Daichi had managed to learn to sleep peacefully. But today his sleep was being disturbed for some other. It took him a while to realize it; someone was fanatically knocking on the main door of his apartment. Daichi unwillingly got up, and went towards the door. He hadn't even opened it fully when someone pushed the door and made him fall on his back. "What the hell?" thought Daichi to himself.

An impatient looking Ming Ming walked in.

"Oh lord Ming Ming. I wasn't planning on running away or anything, you'll get your stupid meals." Growled daichi. But she didn't respond, and instead she kept staring at him.

"Ming Ming?" Daichi asked again. Instead of replying she went to the table beside her grabbed a pen and a sticky note and wrote 'I can't talk'.

"Why not?" Daichi asked. Suddenly Ming Ming opened her mouth and what noise came out seem more painful than anything he had heard. In a screeching voice she responded "because this is how I sound."

"It's not that bad, you know. Let me guess? You didn't brush your teeth or forgot to gargle your mouth?"

"I did both at night and in morning but this still ended up happening."

"Is this the first time you have eaten so much ice cream?" asked Daichi.

Ming Ming nodded.

"I don't know if it's medically possible or not but sometimes if you too much ice cream all at once for the first time it's bound to mess up your throat."

Ming fell on the sofa heavy heartedly.

"It's not cancer Ming Ming. You'll be fine in less than a week or two."

"I don't have a week or two Daichi. I have less than a week."

"What's in a few days?"

Ming Ming sighed heavily. "Come on."

…

"YOU LOST YOUR VOICE?" screamed Hiro at the top of his voice. It was now apparent to Daichi that something catastrophic had really happened, considering Hiro was one of the calmest people he knew.

"Why Ming Ming? Why now?" questioned Mr. Dickenson desperately. Ming Ming pointed her finger towards Daichi.

"Why you little-" started Hiro.

"Wait a minute! Why exactly do YOU guys need Ming Ming's voice?" asked Daichi. Hiro and Mr. Dickenson exchanged looks.

"Well?" asked Daichi

"The plan was to keep it quiet until the day of the event, but I will tell you. Ever since Tyson became the 5th year consistent champion, new bladers have stopped entering the Beyblade Competition. Originally this championship was supposed to be for all types of bladers from all over japan to find their hidden potential. But after seeing Tyson's potential all the new bladers have become too intimidated to try out anymore."

"So I," started Hiro, "came up with an idea that we should have a championship with only new kidswho haven't previously participated to find a new champion who would ultimately compete against Tyson. That way kids who love Beyblading can come forward and play without the fear of losing to a professional player."

"I still don't get why you need Ming Ming to sing?" Asked Daichi.

"To motivate kids to participate, she is the face of Japan if she advertises kids might come forward."

Hiro replied as if that was the most obvious answer.

Daichi still didn't get why they really needed Ming Ming, but kept staring in silence as if he was in deep thought.

"And now we have no one." said Hiro dejectedly.

"Why don't you guys just ask Matilda and Bryan to sing?" blurted Daichi

"They can sing?" asked Mr. Dickenson and Hiro in unison.

"You guys didn't know? Yeah, they sing really well. In my opinion, they are even better then Ming Ming."

"Hey!" shouted Ming Ming

"Well, in that case I should hear them sing." Said Hiro thoughtfully

"Great I'll tell them to come and sing tomorrow. Okay"

"Bryan represents foreign kid coming to Japan to achieve his Beyblading dreams, while Matilda represents all things innocent and wholesome. This is perfect they are now the official faces of our marketing campaign."

…

… _And yes I could tell you,_

 _His favorite colours green,_

 _He loves to argue,_

 _Born on the 17_ _th_ _….._

Matilda auditioned with the song "I'd lie" while Bryan chose "Grenade". Everyone was surprised at their voices. They sang so beautifully that Hiro began fantasizing about the event. On the other hand, Ming Ming was burning with jealousy. She hated Daichi because not only did she lose her chance at singing she was being replaced by a couple of amateurs.

Daichi on the other hand still had no clue why Hiro needed somebody who could sing, or that by bringing Bryan and Matilda forward on to the stage had set a chain of motion of events whose effect would result in utter confusion and hilarity.


End file.
